Sid's life
by Scourgefan15
Summary: This is the second story I posted. Sid starts high school and he meets a girl he likes and a group tries to stop him. Will he end up with her or not? If he does, how far will their relationship go?
1. High school

Sid's life: chapter 1- High school

15 years have passed since Sid was born. He had a normal childhood. He was born with Scourge's super speed ability, so Scourge, Fiona and Rosy watch him like hawks. He also learned to play a guitar for years, and became great at it.

Scourge and Rosy had a daughter, who is now 8 years old. She was named Jewel. She had Rosy's fur color and quill style, but had Scourge's skin and eye color.

Anyway, Sid was enjoying his summer break at home. Him and Rosy were great friends ever since he could remember.

Sid, Jewel and Rosy were sitting in the backyard. Rosy was just sitting there, while he was playing his guitar, and Jewel was sitting in Rosy's lap.

He has a pair of dark blue sunglasses, he only wears jeans and t-shirts. And he owns a pair of black and grey shoes.

"Hey, Sid?" He looked at her. "Yeah Rosy?"

"Do you know any songs? Because I just hear you strumming it." She told him.

"Yes, but only a couple." He said. "Why don't you play them?" She asked him.

"Because, I don't want to." He says to her.

"Ok then." She says. Meanwhile Fiona goes outside to see Sid, Jewel and Rosy bonding.

Sid owns two guitars. One is a Taylor 514ce acoustic guitar and the other one is a Custom 24 prs guitar

"Sid, your father wants to see you." She tells him.

"Alright." Then he got up and went inside. Then he went where Scourge was.

"Hey kiddo, I have something for ya." He tells him. Sid looks at him questionably.

"What is it?" He asks. "I know you have been wanting one for a while now, and I finally got one." He says to him.

Scourge pulls out what looks like a box. "Open it."

He tells him. Sid did as he was told, and what he saw surprised him.

Fiona, Rosy and Jewel got inside in time to see what his reaction will be. What he pulled out was a black leather jacket.

"You actually got me one?" Sid asked him.

"I was waiting until you were in high school." Scourge told him.

Sid tried it on, and it fit him perfectly. "Thanks, dad." Sid said.

"No problem kiddo." Scourge said to him.

"And to think I have to go back to school tomorrow." Sid said. He wasn't too thrilled about going to high school.

"You're gonna be fine big brother." Jewel said to him.

Technically, she's Sid's half sister, but he's been around her for her whole life.

"Thanks Jewel." Sid said to her. He then ruffles her quills.

After a few hours have passed, Scourge and all the girls were inside the living room.

Sid was in his room practicing. Meanwhile, Jewel went up to check on him. When she was close to his door she could him playing.

'He's so good.' She thought to herself. Then she knocks on his door.

"Yeah?" Sid called from the other side.

"It's Jewel, I just wanted to check on you." She said to him. "I was coming down anyway."

His door opens and he walks out. Then they both head downstairs. They find Scourge and the girls asleep on the couch.

"Oh well, looks like it's just us two right now." Sid says. "Yup." She says.

"Hey Sid?" "Yeah?" Sid asks. Jewel was twiddling with her thumbs.

"What do you think that dad keeps in the box in his closet?" She asks him.

Sid rubbed the back of his head. "One time, dad showed me what was in there. He keeps something called chaos emeralds in that box." He tells her.

She looks at him confused. "What are chaos emeralds?" She asks. "Supposedly, they are very powerful gems. They can give you unimaginable power. Dad said that they can be used for good or evil." He explains to her.

"One more question. Can you play a song for me?" She asks him. Sid was real hesitant about it.

"Uhhh... I don't know." Sid says to her. "Aww, come on. Just this once, please?"

She then gave him a puppy eyes look. She knows that Sid can't say no to her when she does that. "Ughh, fine. Let me get my guitar."

Sid went to his room and grabbed his guitar and an amp and went back downstairs. "Let's go outside."

"Oh, you're using your electric guitar? I only hear you playing your acoustic one." She said to him. "Well, this is going to be different." He says to her.

He hooks everything up and got his guitar ready and he grabs his pick. "Wait. I want you to also song the song you're playing." She told him.

"Oh come on, anything else you want me to do?" He asks sarcastically. "Alright, fine." Then he starts playing.

Some will learn, many do

Cover up or spread it out

Turn around, had enough

Pick and choose or pass it on

Buying in, heading for

Suffer now or suffer then

It's bad enough

I want the fear...need the fear

Cause he's alone

He's alone

Well if they're making it

Then they're pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic makes remorse

After all, what's the point

Course levitation is possible

If you're a fly, achieved and gone

There's time time for this and so much more

It's typical - create a world

A special place of my design

To never cope or never care just use the key

Cause he's alone

He's alone

Well if they're making it

Then they're pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic makes remorse

Over and over a slave

Became over and over a slave [x3]

Well if they're making it

Then they're pushing it

And they're leading us along

The hassle of all the screaming fits

That panic held before

Well if they're making it

Then they're pushing it

And they're leading us along

Like the cancer

All the screaming fits

And their panic makes remorse

After he was done Jewel applauded. "That was awesome Sid." She said all excited. "I was a little hesitant about doing this though." He tells her.

"Oh come on, you did great." She says. "Thanks." He says to her. He unplugs everything and went to go back inside.

But Scourge, Fiona and Rosy were standing there. "Not bad kiddo. Not bad." Scourge tells Sid. "Were you standing there the whole time?" Sid asks.

"Well, we could hear your guitar playing so we came out here." Rosy tells him. "You did good Sid." Fiona tells him.

"Thanks mom." Sid says to her. "Well, I'm going back to my room." Sid told them. Sid grabs his equipment and all of them head back inside.

Sid went in his room and closes his door. 'Why did school had to be tomorrow?' He thought to himself. He sets an alarm and keeps on thinking what his first day is going to be like.

He puts on clothing he wears at night and got in bed. Then eventually he falls asleep.

 _Morning_

Sid wake hears his alarm go off and gets out of bed. He turns it off and changed his clothes. Then he went downstairs and got himself breakfast.

Then Jewel came downstairs to see Sid awake. "Good morning Sid." She said. "Morning Jewel."

"How are you going to get to school." She asks him. "I'll just run there." He says. "You're lucky you have one more week before school." He said.

"You're going to be fine" She said to him. He stayed home until it was time to go. He put his jacket on, grabbed his lunch and went out the door.

He could hear them say 'Have a good day' as he left. He ran all the way to the school he will be attending at.

As soon he went into the building, he could see students roaming the halls. Some of them looking for their first period class or hanging out with their friends.

Sid took a look at his schedule and saw what his first period was. He also found his locker while walking around. "Hey, check out this guy." Someone said behind him.

Sid turned around and saw 5 males in front of him, all of them hedgehogs. Then they just took off. Sid rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Soon school started and Sid went off to class. **(AN: I'm too lazy to type which classes he has)** After four more periods it was time for lunch.

Sid ate the lunch he grabbed from home and left to walk around. He went outside and soon he found someone sitting alone.

He got closer to see who it was. When he did he just stood and stared. What he saw was a female hedgehog. She had red fur and pale skin, her quills were reached her back and had three bangs in her face.

'Oh man, she's beautiful.' Sid thought. So he went towards her. Sid was a little nervous, but he got near her. She looked at him then looked away. "Hi." Sid said.

She just stayed silent with a blank expression on her face. "Hi." She mumbled. "My name is Sid. What's yours?" She stayed silent.

"Scarlet." She mumbles. "What are you doing? If you don't mind me asking." "Nothing. But, can you leave me alone?" She asks him.

"Fine then." Sid turns and walks away. Then lunch ended so he went back to class. For the rest of the day Sid had Scarlet on his mind.

After two more periods everyone was leaving. When he got out the front doors the group of hedgehogs he saw earlier approached him.

"What do you want now?" Sid asks. The leader of the group grabbed Sid by his jacket. "Stay away from Scarlet." He told him.

Then he punches Sid and throws him to the ground. Then his goons started kicking him while he was down.

They turned to leave but Sid got up and grabbed the nearest one by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him. "Get him." One of them said.

They rushed at Sid, but he was countering their every move. After awhile the group gave up and ran off. "This isn't over punk." The leader said.

Then Sid ran home. When he went inside he was greeted by Jewel. "Hey Sid." She then hugs him. "Hey Jewel."

"How was your first day?" She asks. "Lame." He replies. "Rosy and dad are out, so mom is watching us." "Alright."

Sid went to the living room where Rosy already was. "Hey mom." He said. "Hi Sid. How was your day?" "Boring."

After hours passed it was night and Scourge and Rosy came back home. Sid went up to his room and laid on his bed.

He never bothered telling anyone what happened. Jewel went to his room to see how he was doing. He came back downstairs for awhile. Then they had dinner and after that they went into the living room.

Then soon Sid went back to his room. He sat on his bed and tuned his acoustic guitar. Then he laid down and began to think.

All he could think was Scarlet. He felt like not going back. He just laid there until he fell asleep.

 **And here is the first chapter. Sorry that I took long to post this. Anyway, leave a review and I'll post a second chapter soon. Later.**

 **Disclaimer: "Vitamin R (leading us along) by Chevelle, album: This type of thinking (could do to us)**

 **I don't own any related characters**


	2. Opening up

Sid's life: chapter 2 - Opening up

Three weeks have passed since Sid started high school. The group of hedgehogs keep messing with him and he keeps trying to get Scarlet to talk to him.

But this day he decided to back off for today. When lunch rolled around, Sid was outside minding his own business. He had his sunglasses over his eyes and leaned against a wall.

"Hopefully those punks don't mess with me today. Cause I'm really not in the mood." Sid said to himself. School let out and he was walking home but decided to stay at a nearby park for a little while.

He sits on a bench and takes out his phone to let his parents know where he is. While there he sees a couple walking and made him a little uneasy and he walked away.

He made a few friends at school over the past few days. He doesn't really get to see them that much out of school.

Two of them are hedgehogs, another is raccoon and one is a fox. One of the hedgehogs and the raccoon are female and the others are male.

As he's walking around, he sees none other than Scarlet. "What are the chances?" He asks himself.

Should he back off or talk to her? He has a hard time trying to decide. "Aw, screw it."

He runs up to her. "Hey Scarlet." She looks at him. "Oh, hi Sid."

"Where you headed to?" He asked her. "Home. How about you?" She asks.

'Wow, she's actually talking to me' Sid thinks to himself. "I was just walking around before going home." She rubs her arm.

"Hey, listen Sid, I'm sorry for not talking to you. It's just I don't usually like being around others. So I'm sorry." She said looking down.

Sid has his hands behind his head. "I get it. How about a fresh start then?" He asks her. "Sure."

She fixes her headband. "You do anything to kill time?"

"I play guitar most of the time." He puts his hands in his jacket pockets. "Oh really?" "Yep."

"Who taught you? And what kind of guitar?" She asks with curiosity. "I took lessons at school then started to practice almost all day everyday. I also play electric and acoustic guitars." "That's cool."

"I also have a little sister." She looks at him. "How old is she?" She asks. "She's eight." "Aww. What's her name?"

He takes off his sunglasses. "Her name is Jewel." She smiles. "That's a nice name." She looks at her phone.

"How about you?" He asked her.

"Me? I don't really do anything. And I'm a single child. I've been a loner for most of my life. She looks down.

"I used to have a boyfriend, but he was seeing another girl behind my back and I haven't really trust anyone after that." She told him while having her arms crossed.

He looks at her. "You know, you have beautiful eyes." Her cheeks turn red a little. "Oh stop, you don't mean that." He smirks.

"I'm serious though." "Alright, well I got to get home. I'll see you at school." He puts on his sunglasses. "Cya on Monday."

As he starts to walk away, she calls out to him. "Hey Sid. Where do you live?" He looks back. "Want me to show you?"

"I would like that, maybe someday you can." He smiles. "How about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good. How about we meet up at the park?" He nods "That would be perfect."

She quickly kisses his cheek. He brings a hand on his cheek and stares at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Scarlet."

Scarlet giggles. "Bye Sid." "Bye Scarlet." She walks off and Sid is walking backwards and sighs. He runs home and is greeted by Jewel. "Hi big brother!"

He picks her up. "Hey Jewel. You seem cheery for some reason." She takes off his sunglasses and puts them on. "I'm just happy to see you."

He takes back his glasses. "Is dad home?" "Yes he is. And also Fiona." He walks into the living room and he finds his mom. "Hey mom."

Fiona looks up at him. "Hi sweetie. How was your day at school?" Sid takes off his jacket. "It was ok." "Anything happen today?"

Sid smirks. "A girl I liked finally talked to me." Fiona smiles. "Sid, that's great. So, what's the girl like?"

Fiona sits up. "She's beautiful, she has a nice voice, I like her personality and she has wonderful eyes."

"I'd like to meet her someday. Your father is in the backyard if you want to see him." He sits down. "Alright. Is Rosy here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs sleeping. You know, with that jacket and sunglasses, you look much like your father." Sid fidgets with his thumbs. Jewel pops out from behind the couch. "RAAHHH!"

This causes Sid and Fiona to jump a little. "You scared us." Jewel giggles. "I gotcha."

Sid grabs her. "Payback." She squeals a little. "Ahh no! Please don't!" He then starts to tickle her.

Jewel tries to wiggle free but fails. "Hahahaha! Stop!" After a few seconds he let her go.

She looks at him with a pout on her face. "That was mean." He puts a finger on her forehead. "That was payback."

Scourge came inside and saw Sid. "Hey Sid." "Hey dad." Scourge takes off his shoes. "How was your day?" "It was alright."

Four hours go by and it's nighttime and Sid is in his room with Jewel playing video games. "I hear you were talking with Fiona earlier. Something about a girl you like."

"You heard that huh? Yeah I was, a girl I have a crush on finally talked to me." Jewel looked at him for a second. "You gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Sid widened his eyes. "We'll see where it leads to." "How long do you think that will ta-" She was interrupted by Sid. "I win again."

She pouts. "I'm done." She turns off the console. "How about a movie then?" He asks her.

"I get to pick." He groans a little knowing that she'll choose something childish. She picks a movie then lays in his bed watching it.

"Are you getting bullied at school Sid?" She asks him suddenly. "Why would you ask that?"

She looks at him. "Just curious." He ruffles her quills. "I'm gonna meet up with her tomorrow and introduce you to her."

"That would be awesome. I wonder what she looks like." "You'll probably like her Jewel." They continue watching the movie then Jewel falls asleep.

He decided to not wake her and let her step there as he lays down on the floor. "Goodnight Jewel." He stares at the ceiling before slowly failing asleep.

 **(Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait and if this was a short chapter. I was real busy with other things. Anyway, leave a review of what you think and I'll start taking requests for this story and any others. I'll try to post a new chapter soon and hope it'll be longer. See ya later)**


	3. Introducing Scarlet

Sid's life- chapter 3: Introducing Scarlet

The next day, Sid woke up on the floor and saw that Jewel was still asleep in his bed. He looks at his clock and it reads 1:47. He gets up and goes downstairs and finds Rosy already up. "Good afternoon Sid." She says to him.

"Hey Rosy." He sits down on the couch. "Did Jewel sleep in your room? Because I didn't see her in her room." She asks him. "Yeah, she did."

Sid rubs his head and lays down. Meanwhile Jewel jumps on him. Sid groans in pain.

"You left me!" She yells at him. "You're old enough to sleep by yourself." He picks her up and holds her upside down.

She screams. "Put me down!" Rosy comes in the living room. "Knock it off you two. Especially you Jewel." "Ok mom" Sid then puts her down.

Jewel pouts at Sid. "Meanie." He flicks her forehead. "You jumped on me first." He gets up and grabs a box cutter and goes back to his room.

He grabs his jacket and sets it out on his bed and grabs one of the sleeves. He then cuts into his jacket sleeve and cuts pieces off. He then does the same with the other sleeve.

When he's done, he goes back in the living room with his jacket on. Now Fiona and Scourge are up and in the living room and Scourge, Fiona, Rosy and Jewel see him.

"What happened to your jacket?" Fiona asked him. "Trying to make it look like dad's. Minus the flames." He then grabs his sunglasses.

Scourge looks at him. "You didn't need to do that you know. But I still like that your much like me." He grins showing his sharp teeth.

"I'm heading out for awhile mom. I'll be back later." Sid says. "Alright, be safe. I love you."

"Love you too mom." He leaves and walks to the park and sits on the bench. After awhile he hears a familiar voice call him. "Hi Sid."

He looks up and sees Scarlet walking up to him. "Hey Scarlet. How you doing?" She sits by him. "I'm ok. Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe." He puts his glasses over his eyes. "I'm disappointed. At first I thought you were. Maybe I was wrong." Scarlet says to him.

"I'm just messing with you. I was waiting." He smiles. "Aww, that's sweet."

Scarlet is wearing her classic gray headband and is wearing a purple crop top and black pants. "Are you sure you want to come by?" Sid asks her.

She looks at him. "Of course I do. I want to meet your family." She smiles at him. He rubs his neck and groans a bit. "It's a little complicated at where I live. You'll know what I mean when we get there."

She tilts her head a bit. "You got me curious now." She stands up and stretches her arms. "Are you just going to sit there or ate you going to show me where you live?"

He puts his sunglasses on and gets up. "Let's go then." They start walking in the direction of his house.

Before they get to his house. A familiar group walks in their path and Sid recognizes them immediately. "What are you jerks doing here?"

The leader pulls a pocket knife out of his pocket. "Cutting off any loose ends. Unfortunately, you're a loose end to us right now."

Sid clenches his fists. "I took you and your cronies out before and I'll do it again."

One of them rushes at him trying to punch him in the head but Sid slips back and counters by punching him in the stomach then kneeing him in the face.

The other two grab him by his arms and twist them but Scarlet grabs one in a chokehold and Sid gets the other off of him.

As soon as he does he roundhouse kicks him knocking him down then snaps his arm in the opposite direction and he scream out in pain then Sid stomps on his head knocking him out cold.

He then knocks the other one out with a hard punch to the jaw which could have knocked a tooth out. He then looks at Scarlet who let go of the unconscious hedgehog.

"Behind you Sid!" She calls out. Sid turns around and gets slashed on his left eye. He groans in pain and covers his eye. The hedgehog then has the blade at Sid's throat.

"Make a move girl and he's done for." Sid then tries to move the hedgehog's arm which he is having difficulty with. "Now Scarlet!"

She listens and Sid headbutts the hedgehog and Scarlet punches the hedgehog in the face breaking his nose. He drops to the ground and had blood flowing from his nose. Sid looks at him with a death glare and shows his teeth which looks like his father's.

Sid looks like he's going to kill the hedgehog and Scarlet holds him back by grabbing and holding his arm. He then just kicks him in the face and leaves him there unconscious. He covers his eye again and he is very thankful that he can still see out of it.

They reach his house and they walk in and Jewel is the first one to see them. She sees her brother covering his eye. "What happened Sid?"

"He got cut on the eye." Scarlet answers. "How did that even happen?" Jewel asks.

"He got into a fight with these guys that go to our school." Jewel runs to get her mother.

Scarlet looks at Sid. "Keep pressure on that." Rosy comes in and takes a look at his eye. Jewel tells Rosy what happened and she cleans it up so it doesn't get infected and it's not deep enough to require stitches but will leave a scar.

"Do you want an eyepatch or no?" She asks him. "No, thank you though." He gets up and goes in the living room.

"This is Scarlet, she goes to my school." He says introducing her. "Hi." She says.

"Hi there, I'm Rosy and this is my daughter Jewel. Say hi Jewel." Rosy says. "Hello."

Scarlet looks at Jewel. "You are adorable. You have a very beautiful daughter miss." Jewel giggles at the compliment that Scarlet gave her.

"Thank you, you are lovely yourself." Scarlet blushes a bit. "Thank you. Are you Sid's mother?"

"Oh no, I'm not." Rosy answers. "I'm sorry miss, I thought you were." Scarlet apologizes.

"Is my dad home?" Sid asks. "No he's not." Rosy answers. "Great.." He says sarcastically.

Scarlet looks at him. "Will you show me around please?" Then she looks at Rosy. "If it's ok with you." Rosy nods smiling.

Sid and Scarlet get up and she follows him all around the house and backyard. They stay outside for awhile in the back.

"Why did those punks even start messing with you Sid?" She asks him out of the blue. He stays quite for a bit. "I don't even know. Since the very first day of school, they started to pick on me."

Scarlet rubs the back of her neck. "The guy that cut your eye... he was my ex..." She said in a low sad voice. "You're ex? That explains a lot." Sid said looking away.

"He thinks that he could keep anyone away from me because he still treats me like I'm his property. He's been doing so for awhile and it made me depressed that I couldn't meet anyone new. I couldn't have friends or anything without him finding out and him hurting them." She says with tears forming in her eyes. "After he does they come top me and say that they can't be friends with me anymore because they're scared of what he'll do to them."

She looks at the ground then holds his hand. He doesn't notice this yet because he's lost in thought. What breaks him off his deep thinking is when she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I guess that makes me the first person that actually stood up to that sadistic punk, huh?" She nods. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. I feel like it's my fault somehow." He looks at her.

"It's not your fault Scarlet. Whatever he's done was his own actions, not yours." She nuzzles against him.

He stays stiff for a moment then relaxes after a bit. "Let's go back inside." He says. They get up and go back inside. He sees a note that says that Rosy and Jewel went out for a bit.

"Well, we're on our own. They went out." Sid said throwing away the note. Both of them stay silent for a bit. "What do you feel like doing?" She asks him.

"We could either watch something or play video games." He suggests. "I prefer video games."

They go up to his room and he turns everything on and lays out the games he has. "Pick which one you want to play."

She picks one out and he puts it on. They keep playing for half an hour until Rosy and Jewel come back. "Sid, we're back."

"Pause it real quick, I'll be back." He says getting up and goes back downstairs. Rosy sees him. "What are you two doing?"

"Not much, just playing a game." He says. "Are you sure that's the only thing you two were doing?" Rosy says slyly.

"Yes!" Sid says loudly with his face turning red a bit. Jewel laughs at him because she likes seeing him embarrassed.

"Do you know when dad will be back?" He asks. "Shortly. Apparently they went to see Miles and the rest of their old group."

"Miles huh? I wonder how he's doing." Sid says. He got to know Miles well when he was young and became friends with him.

Sid goes back upstairs and sees Scarlet playing without him. "Care to take a break and come back down?" He suggests. "Sure." She turns it off and walks with him back downstairs.

Soon as they do Jewel jumps on Sid. "Really Jewel?" He gets her off of him. Do you want to stay for dinner Scarlet?" Rosy asks.

"I wouldn't want to be rude. So yes." She says. "Alright then. Make yourself at home them."

A few minutes passed and Scourge walked in. "Daddy!" Jewel gets up and hugs him.

"Hey everyone." Scourge says. He then sees Scarlet. "Who's this?"

Sid stands up and so does Scarlet. "Dad, this is Scarlet. Scarlet this is my dad"

"Pleased to meet you sir." She says. "No need to be formal, just call me Scourge." He says.

Her eyes go wide. "Scourge? As in Scourge the hedgehog?" She asks. He nods and lifts up his sunglasses. "Not to be rude, but I hope that your a crazy fan girl."

"Oh no, I just heard about you. Just a small fan, not the one who geeks out and asks their idol to marry them." She chuckles nervously.

Scourge looks at Sid and sees his eye. "What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?" Scourge asks him. Sid nods. "I'm just glad I can still see out of it." He says. "You really are your father's son, Sid." Rosy says.

Rosy takes Scourge out of the room. Scarlet looks at them then back at Sid and Jewel. "Did I say something wrong?" Scarlet asks. Jewel shrugs. "I'm sure you didn't." Sid says.

 ** _In the backyard_**

"Where's Fiona?" Rosy asks him. "She stayed back to help out Miles. I was going to go back for her in in a minute."

Rosy looks at him with a serious look. "You couldn't have just brought her back when you came?" "It's no big deal for me. I could get her and come back in a second or two."

"Whatever you say Scourge, let's go back inside."

 _ **Back with the others**_

Scarlet is playing with Jewel and Sid is laying on the couch watching them. They then see Rosy and Scourge come back in. "I'll be back in a second." Scourge says.

"Ok dad." Sid says. He then goes back to his room and lays on his bed. Scarlet and Jewel follow him to his room. "What you doing?" They both ask him.

"Nothing." He replies. Scarlet is rubbing her arm and looks at the floor. "Hey Sid?" She calls for him. "Yeah?" She then fidgets with her fingers. "Do you think that I could maybe stay the night here...?" She asks nervously.

Sid's eyes shoot straight open and he looks at her. "Ummm...I think you're gonna have to ask my dad or Rosy." Then he mumbles to himself. "Or my mom." "What was that?" Scarlet asks him.

"Nothing." Then he hears the door open and close. "Speak of the devil. Come on, I want to introduce you to one more person."

Then all three of them go back downstairs and see Scourge with Rosy and Fiona. Sid sneaks away from Scarlet and Jewel and goes up to Fiona. When she sees him she hugs him. "Hey mom." He says hugging back. "How was your day?" Fiona asks him. "It was so so. I want you to meet someone."

"Tell me what happened to your eye first." Fiona demanded. "I got into a fight and someone slashed my eye." He replies. "Can you still see out of it?" Fiona asks. "Yes." He says.

He walks back to Scarlet and Jewel with Fiona. "Mom, this is Scarlet. Scarlet this is my mom." Sid says introducing them. Scarlet stands there awestruck and if her jaw could drop to the ground it would. "Your mother is Fiona Fox?" She asks him.

He nods. "You heard of me?" Fiona asks Scarlet. "Heard of you? I know about you, Scourge and the rest of the Suppression Squad." Scarlet says. She then thinks for a minute. "Then the Rosy I just met is..." "The infamous Rosy the rascal." Fiona finishes Scarlet's sentence.

"But...but...she doesn't seem insane though. She actually seems nice." Scarlet says. "That was before kid, years can change people. Well, most people." Fiona says.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Fiona. I really look up to you." Scarlet says. Fiona smirks her casual smirk. "It was nice to meet you too." Scarlet looks at Sid. "A word please." She says in a demanding manner.

The both of them go back to his room. "If Fiona is your mom, and Jewel is your sister but is Rosy's daughter. Does that mean that Scourge is both yours and Jewel's father?" He nods. "Yes." She thinks for a moment. "Does Fiona and Rosy both live here?" "Did I tell you that my household was a little complicated?" He asks her.

"So that's what you meant." She shakes off the thought and hugs him. "As long as you don't see any other girl, I don't mind this." She says to him. He stands there like a stiff board then he hugs her back.

There is a knock at his door and Fiona walks in. "You're not up to anything are you?" She asks them. Both of their faces turn red. "No, we weren't doing anything!" They both say at the same time.

Fiona laughs. "I'm just messing with you two." Scarlet looks at her. "Miss Fiona, is it okay if I can spend the night here?" "Don't you have to go home?" Fiona asks her. "My parents are barely home, so they wouldn't mind if I'm gone for one night."

"Do you gave any night clothes or clothes for tomorrow?" Fiona asks. Scarlet shakes her head no. "How about I let you borrow a pair of mine?" "I would appreciate it miss Fiona." Scarlet says.

"I'll be right back." Fiona leaves the room and goes to the master bedroom and looks through her drawers to find something for Scarlet to wear. 'She'd make a great girlfriend for my little boy' She thinks to herself.

She grabs a pair of gray pajama pants and a white undershirt and goes back to Sid's room. "Here you go. Try it on to see if it fits." Fiona leaves the room again. Scarlet picks up the clothes Fiona got for her.

"Can you leave so I can change? I don't want you peeping on me." Scarlet says to Sid slightly teasing him. He walks out and heads downstairs and sees the others on the couch. He then walks into the bathroom to look at his eye.

After a few minutes, Scarlet sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around him. "Do they fit?" Sid asks. "Yes." She replies.

She lets go of him and Sid looks at her. She was right when she said they fit but they also show off her curves a bit. He looks away blushing a bit. "I have a spare mattress in my room if..." Scarlet cuts in. "I'm taking your bed if you dont mind." "I don't mind."

Then the both of them go back into the living room with the others. A few hours go by and it's late at night and Jewel is already in her room asleep with Rosy. Scourge and Fiona are asleep in their room

Sid and Scarlet are still in the living room. "I'm bored." Scarlet says. "Want to go back up to my room then?" Sid asks her. "Yeah." Then the both of them turn off the TV and go to his room. Scarlet lays on his bed and he lays on the mattress on the floor. "Want to play a little longer or do you want to do something else?" He asks.

"Something else please." "What do you feel like doing?" She thinks for a moment. "Just put on a movie or something to pass the time." He does that and just lays there. Scarlet then breaks the silence between them. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure." "The last time I spent the night at a guys house, when we were alone in his room... he tried to make a move on me and we just barely knew each other." She says.

"Are you talking about your ex?" He asks. She nods. "Trust me, I'm not gonna do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He says. 'You're so caring Sid, that's one thing I love about you.' She thinks to herself. She smiles.

A few minutes go by and Scarlet falls asleep. He doesn't know she's asleep and few more minutes go by and he tries to talk to her. "I have something to tell you Scarlet, but I'm not sure how to say it." He looks at her and finds her asleep. He smiles and stares at her for a bit.

'I have a crush on you Scarlet, I'll tell you one day.' He thinks to himself before turning everything off and goes to sleep.

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a long time. Had a case of writer's block and had been bust with other things. I'm hoping to post the next chapter real soon and finish this story. Read and review and if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews or PM to me. Until next time. Later.**


End file.
